Forbidden Dreams
by Anime Master4
Summary: Four friends go to a new Nature Park, and one of them goes missing. Where has she gone? Will she be able to find her way back? Or will she be stuck there forever..


Forbidden Dreams  
The sun was just setting on the horizon. The sky was a beautiful shade of colors. All the reds, oranges and yellows looked so beautiful. Barrie always had nice weather but today the weather was better then ever. It was just the right temperature and not a bug was in sight. It was the perfect day for a walk.  
  
Our story begins with four best friends, Christina, Emmanuel, and, Christina, who was 14 years old, had short and straight brown hair. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue and green. She had only a few freckles on her arms and face and was pretty short for someone her age. Christina had a great imagination and was always energetic. She was caring and always nice to others.  
  
Emmanuel, who was 15 years old, had brown hair with a few highlights. His eyes were a gorgeous brown. He wore glasses and was taller then Christina by quite a lot. He was a really sweet person and had a great personality. He was caring, friendly and always there to help.  
  
John, who was also 15 years old, had black hair with dark green highlights through it. His eyes were a bunch of shades of blue and when he got mad they turned to a lovely shade of purple. He was just a bit shorter then Emmanuel and the two boys were best of friends. He was sometimes a bit rude, but joked around a lot and always made the days fun.  
  
Chris, who was 14 years old, had dark brown hair with bangs that hung just above his eyes. His hair was always a mess no matter what he did to try and make it look nice. His eyes were a shade of blue and green and on the outside rim there was a yellow ring. He also wore glasses like his bigger brother Emmanuel. Chris was just a bit taller then Christina. He always gets in trouble but is really nice when he's not causing mischief.  
*~*  
"I've got it!" Yelled Christina. "You've got something to end this boredom madness?" Asked Emmanuel. "Yep! It's a beautiful day outside, so why don't we go to that new nature park?" Said Christina. "Sounds like fun!" Exclaimed Chris. "I heard it's really nice there. It would be perfect for playing hide and go seek!" "Hmm.Well that does sound like fun so lets go!" Said John. "Ok. Just let me get some stuff before we go", said Christina. "Ok well hurry", replied Emmanuel.  
  
After Christina had gotten what she needed the four friends headed off to the Nature Park. After walking in silence for about 15 minutes they arrived at the Nature Park. The Nature Park was called Flower trail. The park was a huge forest with paths everywhere for you to follow. There were places to have picnics and to go camping. There were parks for kids to play and places to swim. It was the biggest park in Barrie.  
  
"Wow.It's huge! Just look at it!" Exclaimed John. "It is pretty big isn't it?" Asked Emmanuel. "Big? Its bigger then big. Its like 500 acres!" Replied Christina. "Oh come on. I don't think its THAT big" Explained Chris. "Oh be quiet. It could be!" Said Christina glaring at him. "Whatever. Lets just go and not stand here all day" Urged Chris. "Good idea" Said Emmanuel, leading them in through the gates.  
  
The four of them decided that they would play manhunt instead. The point was to go in different directions, then 3 minutes later start searching for the others. After they set a boundary line, they headed off in their own directions.  
  
Chris had found a nice place to hide. To get to his spot you had to go down some stone steps then carefully climb behind the waterfall at the bottom of the steps. He planned on staying there for about six or seven minutes then if no one came, he would start to look for them.  
  
Emmanuel just kept walking till the three minutes was up. He then sat on a rock hidden behind some trees and bushes. If you stood in front of him you couldn't see him but from the one side and the back you could. He was going to sit there for a while but if no one found him he was going to go find them.  
  
John didn't hide at all. He walked till he reached the end of his path. That took about 6 minutes. He hoped by the time he got back there would be someone there to catch. If he didn't see anyone there he would just go search for them somewhere else.  
  
Christina wanted to explore her spot she picked. She saw a great climbing tree and just had to climb. It was off the path so she had to be careful. If anything happened she may not get found. She climbed the tree and made it to about the fourth branch. She sat there for a minute then realized it was about 4 minutes since they started. She tried to reach the branch below her but she slipped. The last this she remembered was hitting her head on a branch and then darkness.  
*~*  
"Where's Christina?" Asked Chris. "I didn't find her anywhere on the path she picked. I look like everywhere and told her to come out. She should have heard me" Replied Emmanuel with a very worried look on his face. "I hope she is ok. I hope nothing bad happened to her." Said John. "Maybe we should tell the park rangers. Maybe they can find her" Suggested Chris. "That's a good idea. Come on you guys!" Said Emmanuel.  
*~*  
Christina slowly opened up her eyes to see two creatures looking down at her. She quickly sat up only to fall back down again. Her head hurt so bad from the fall. She focussed her eyes on the two creatures to see that one was a dwarf and the other a harpy.  
  
The dwarf was a small girl with long blond hair. Her eyes were a beautiful yellow and orange. She had many freckles and looked to be about 18 years old. The harpy was taller then the dwarf and a boy. He had layered red hair that was just above his shoulders. He had black and red wings and his eyes were a dark blood red. He had no freckles and his skin was very pale.  
  
"W-Where am I?" Asked Christina. "And who are you two.?" "Your in Crimson and I am Krystal. As you can see I am a dwarf." Replied Krystal. "And me? I'm Sam. I'm just a mere harpy here to help" Said Sam. "You can't stay here. If the queen finds you, she'll kill you." Explained Krystal. "She'll kill me? Well then how do I get out of here?" Asked Christina. "Do you remember how you got here?" Asked Sam. "Kind of. All I remember was hitting my head while falling out of a tree, then waking up here." Replied Christina. "Do you remember what it looked like? Maybe if we found it, you'd be able to get back home" Said Krystal. "Well it was a dark brown tree with branches that poked out everywhere. It had barely any leaves and I think it was really tall" Explained Christina. "I've seen that tree before! It's just a few miles away. It could take a day to get there though." Said Sam. "Well as long as I don't get caught and I get home it wont matter" Said Christina. "Okay then. Lets get going!" Yelled Krystal.  
*~*  
Chris, John and Emmanuel had told the park rangers about their missing friend. The park rangers got a few people from around the street to come and help look. After about 25 minutes of searching everywhere for Christina they found her. When she didn't wake up they realized she must have hit her head and was unconscious. They took her to the hospital and they said she had a minor concussion. They said she should wake up in a day or two.  
  
Emmanuel stayed all night by her side. The two were really close and all he wished was that she would wake up. He missed her smile and blue eyes. In the morning Chris and John came to get Emmanuel so they could go eat and then come back later. Emmanuel didn't want to leave but he knew he had to and that he would be back later.  
  
"Hey man don't worry. She's a tough kid. She'll be back with us soon" Said John patting Emmanuel on the back. "Ya don't worry! We'll come back to visit later anyway. Maybe you should bring her something back what do you think?" Asked Chris. "Ok. Maybe I'll get her a stuffed toy or something" replied Emmanuel.  
*~*  
Krystal, Sam and Christina walked for about what seemed like forever but was really only 2 hours when it started to get dark. They told Christina they needed to get to a sheltered place soon because all the bad people come out at dark. They searched for a bit then found a little cave. They made sure it was safe then went in there for the night. After about an hour, the other two had fallen asleep but Christina couldn't seem too. All she could think about was getting back home to Emmanuel and her family.  
  
"Hello there young girl. What's your name?" Asked a voice from outside. How had they found her?! "M-My names Christina." Replied Christina. "Lovely name that is.Mine is Andrea," Said the voice. "Please come with me. I want to be your friend. I promise I won't hurt you" "Well I guess I could come. But I need to be back before they wake up" explained Christina. "Alright" said the voice as a hand reached in to help Christina out.  
  
When Christina was out of the cave she saw who was standing there. Andrea was a tall elf with red hair and black eyes. She had a ton of freckles and had a really evil laugh. When Christina saw her she knew she should never have gotten out of the cave..Andrea was the queen and she was here to get rid of Christina. 


End file.
